


hii friends :) i need help with school lmao

by ItsAudrina



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: i need help with school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	hii friends :) i need help with school lmao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SourBerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourBerri/gifts), [l1ght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/gifts), [bokobly4t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokobly4t/gifts), [Kyuluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuluvs/gifts).



my mom said that if i bring my grades up a letter grade then i will start getting allowance to save up for a PC

:)

problem is that this is how my grades are looking

Q2 | F1 | S1 | Q3 | Q4 | S2 | E1 | Absences | Tardies  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
M | T | W | H | F | S | S | M | T | W | H | F | S | S  
1(A-B) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | Advanced Math 7   
\- Rm: UpCitadel | [41](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113322162&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [43](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00417008290&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
2(A-B) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | Advanced English 7   
\- Rm: UpFurman | [65](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113324032&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [13](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00416627667&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
3(A-B) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | Advanced Social Studies 7   
\- Rm: UpCitadel | [75](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113323823&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [70](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00416627331&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
4(A) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | . | . |  | . |  |  | Art 7th   
\- Rm: MH C1416 | [82](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113324036&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [77](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00417020196&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
5(A-B) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | Advanced Science 7   
\- Rm: UpCitadel | [72](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113322533&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [69](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00416627668&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
4(B) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | . |  |  | . |  |  |  | Dance 7th   
\- Rm: FiArtC1725 | [93](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=03113322752&fg=Q1&schoolid=1) | [84](https://pschool.beaufort.k12.sc.us/guardian/scores.html?frn=00417020195&begdate=11/12/2020&enddate=01/29/2021&fg=Q2&schoolid=1) |   
  
...

its mostly just missing assignments but i never feel motivated to do them lmao

help?

i really want a PC because i want to stream and play minecraft


End file.
